fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Merric
Merric (マリク, translated Marich in the Japanese versions) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, and their remakes. He is a mage and noble of Altea. He held a crush towards Marth's sister Elice, and in order to protect her, he studied magic in Khadein under Wendell. He is given the wind magic Excalibur by Wendell and returns just in time to help Marth save Elice. He later returns to Khadein. In the second book, Merric was caught in a fight against his rival Ellerean and was almost killed, until he was saved. He later wakes Elice up from Medeus' mind control. Later, he moves to Pales with Elice and teaches magic there. His appearance clearly resembles, and possibly inspired, the overall design for Mages in the ''Fire Emblem'' series. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Mage |1 |20 |0 |3 |3 |6 |3 |4 |3 |6 |Tome - D | Excalibur Growth Rates |60% |0% |30% |50% |45% |45% |5% |30% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Wendell *Elice *Linde Supported by *Marth *Wendell *Elice ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Mage |10 |24 |0 |7 |6 |10 |6 |7 |5 |6 | Tome - D | Excalibur Pure Water |} Growth Rates 'Mage' |70% |0% |40% |65% |65% |70% |15% |15% |} 'Sage' |70% |0% |30% |65% |70% |70% |15% |25% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Marth *Linde *Wendell *Elice Supported by *My Unit *Marth *Wendell *Elice Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass |Mage |19 |34 |5 |18 |14 |19 |15 |12 |8 |5 | Magic +2 Concentration Ride Fast | Tome - A |Excalibur* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped. Overall Merric is a very powerful Mage and has fairly balanced stats outside slightly better HP and Skill. His main problem is that he has very poor defense, and because of this he really cannot be trusted to go into a pack of enemies and expect to survive. He often makes up for this when serving with Archers and Snipers as backup behind the main forces or behind a strong defender like a Knight. However, in Shin Monshō no Nazo, his potential takes a heavy hit, where he starts with below average skill, magic, resistance and average speed with level as high as 10, compared to 1 in Shadow Dragon . In Shadow Dragon, some players decide to Reclass Merric into a Swordmaster or Paladin after raising him as a Mage. This increases his Movement, Speed and Defence, and his Resistance and Magic will stay quite high due to his level-ups as a magic-based unit. Giving him a Levin Sword will allow him to take advantage of his Magic stat, making him an effective multi-purpose unit. However, in terms of sheer power, he is stronger as a Sage. Quotes Death Quotes Archetype Merric started the Merric archetype. A mage, who appears early in the game, usually wielding some form of Wind magic. Usually, but not necessarily, a student of a more powerful magician. Merrics include: *Boey (FE2, Cellica's route) *Yubello (FE3/12) *Azel (FE4 First Generation) *Arthur/Amid (FE4 Second Generation) *Asvel (FE5) *Maruju (TRS) *Lugh (FE6) *Erk (FE7) *Ewan (FE8) *Soren (FE9/10) *Licht (FE13) Etymology Merric's name in katakana (マリク) can also be translated as 'Malik', an Arabic word which means 'king'. This is befitting as he wields the Excalibur tome. Trivia Concept art for the Mage in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu resembles Merric. Gallery File:MarichFE1.png|Merric's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:MerricBook1-FE3.gif|Merric's portrait from Book 1 in Monshō no Nazo. File:MerricBook2-FE3.gif|Merric's portrait from Book 2 in Monshō no Nazo. File:MerricSD.png|Merric as he appeared in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon File:MerricFE12.PNG|Merric's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:MerricElice.jpg|Merric and Elice, as seen in the ending of Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo. File:Merric casting a spell.png|Merric casting a spell. File:Marich.gif|Merric as he appears in Monshō no Nazo File:Merric Art Book.jpg|An illustration of Merric that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:Merric, Rickard, Julian, Ogma, and Navarre (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Merric (along with Rickard, Julian, Ogma, and Nabarl) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:MerricTGC1.jpg|Merric appears in the Trading Card Game. File:MerricTGC2.jpg|Another Trading Card of Merric. File:Maric.jpg|Merric artwork from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo File:MerricComplete.jpg|Merric in The Complete. File:MerricManga.JPG|Merric as he appeared in the Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi manga adaptation. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes